


Under The Stars

by GlitzyGirl26



Series: The "Night" Series [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blushy Buttercup, Butch being cute and adorable, Buttercup reveals history with a shooting star ;), F/M, Nighttime, PPG Challenge Hub, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, Stargazing, The Powerpuff Girls, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitzyGirl26/pseuds/GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Where our favorite Greens end their night by stargazing under the night sky. Just some cute fluff I had to post for this equally cute prompt! ;3::Things You Said Under The Stars::
Relationships: Butch & Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: The "Night" Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854640
Kudos: 22





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> For the prompt of "things you said under the stars"

“This is an odd way to end the night.”

The breeze rustled through her  jet black hair as she sat down on the grass. The raven-haired boy plopped down next to her with a smile.

Tonight had been amazing.

“For us, I mean,” Buttercup added.

Butch looked at her. Even though she sounded unsure of being here and doing this with him at this time as a way to end the adventure they’d been through tonight, her eyes told a different story.

They were bright and lit as she looked around, and a smile curled around her lips when she closed her eyes and hung her head back, leaning on her arms as she felt the breeze flap at her face.

“I know you’re loving this anyway,” Butch responded.

“True,” Buttercup simply murmured, eyes still closed, “This feels amazing, by the way. You should do it.”

Butch grinned. “But it’s just seemingly more like a Blues or Reds thing, right?” he finished with a sly smirk.

Buttercup opened one eye to find his own glinting  mischievously .

“Yeah,” she nodded as Butch wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Oof! You’re tweaking my arm!”

“Am not,” the Ruff retorted, “You’ve just got a habit of having to say  _ something  _ at whatever I do.”

Buttercup only laughed at that as she looked up at the night sky. “Right again,  I guess ,” she said softly, smiling, “Did you ever realize how pretty the stars can be?”

Butch looked up just in time to see a comet fly overhead.

“Wow,” he breathed as he followed the light trail.

“Not many people get to see a comet,” Buttercup mused, “You must be lucky.”

Butch looked back down at her. “You say it as if you’ve seen one before,” he said suspiciously.

Buttercup looked up, eyes twinkling. “I have,” she said simply, “Once when we were small. Bubbles roped Blossom and me into stargazing with her one night and we gave in. A comet flew and she told us to make a wish. We did.”

“ Whaddaya wish for?” Butch asked  cheekily , nudging her head with his.

Buttercup pushed it away.

“Now now. If you tell your wish it won’t come true,” she mock-scolded with a grin.

Butch smirked. “ So what you’re saying is that your wish hasn’t come true yet?” he asked slyly.

Buttercup blushed, but only shrugged. “It’s all just folklore anyway,” she murmured, “To wish upon a star.”

Butch wore the cheekiest grin Buttercup had ever seen on him as he smirked slyly what for she didn’t know. “Is it now?” he asked next to her ear.

“ Wh -What are you insinuating?” she asked.

Butch drew back.

“Oh, nothing,” he shrugged with an air or nonchalance, before grinning, “Just that maybe I happen to know what you could have possibly wished for.”

Buttercup paled as she smacked his arm repeatedly, although it did nothing but make the Ruff laugh more.

“Bubbles  _ TOLD  _ you  _ DIDN’T  _ she!” she cried, “That RASCAL!”

“Aww,  Butterbabe , it’s adorable, really, how you’re reacting,” Butch laughed.

“Shut up!”

Butch only laughed harder as Buttercup turned away from him with a huff. She seemed to relax later, though, once his laughter had subsided.

“Would you still wish for it to come true?” he asked cheekily.

“Oh please,” Buttercup snorted.

Butch wore the single  most biggest smirk ever. “Try me.”

Buttercup turned to him with wide eyes. “You wouldn’t,” she said, but Butch tilted her head upwards by her chin and smirked wider, if that was even possible.

“Some things aren’t folklore,” he murmured, before ignoring her sputters and planting a kiss to her lips.

Buttercup was shock-still with wide eyes, before blushing rapidly. 

“How’s that for a wish come true?” he teased.

“Shut up.”

Tonight had been amazing, indeed. Butch smirked smugly in satisfaction. Truly amazing.


End file.
